


alphabet cookies

by Onehellagaykid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, enjoy peeps, from your friendly neighbourhood gay kid, really cute fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: kara has plans and they involve alphabet cookies





	alphabet cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyCartinelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/gifts).



> The prompt for this piece was 'why is baking so hard' so enjoy.  
> Thank you to the beta's that helped me so much on this piece! x

“Are they done yet?” Kara said as she rested her arms on the cool marble topped island in the middle of their kitchen. She watched as Cat cut out the rest of the letters with various cookie cutters and gently set them on a baking tray. 

“No,” Cat replied, batting Kara’s hand away as it went for a swipe of icing. She smiled as Kara proceeded to sit in front of the oven and watch the cookies intensely. 

“Are they done now?” 

Cat looked down and gave her a look that Kara immediately recognized as the ‘if you keep this up, cookies won’t be the only thing you’re not going to get tonight’ look. Kara often got this look from Cat and she knew better to do anything else but sit silently and wait.

Surprisingly, she managed to bite her tongue for at least 4 seconds before asking again.

“In the space of 4 seconds? No.” Cat had finished cutting out the letters and was waiting, just like Kara, for the others to be baked to perfection. “Why did you want to make alphabet cookies anyway?” Cat asked as she dipped a finger into the icing bowl. 

Kara stood up from where she was sitting and came to stand in front of Cat. She placed her hands on the counter either side of Cat and watched raptly as the older woman licked the icing off her finger. 

“Because I have plans and I need alphabet cookies if I want the plan to work, and no, I’m not telling you what my plans are,” Kara answered, smiling innocently before swiping some icing from the bowl. “You know, Carter’s not going to be home for at least another couple of hours. We could take this icing and have some fun.” Kara leaned in to place a kiss on Cat's mouth, capturing her bottom lip and softly biting down. 

The shrill screaming of a timer killed the mood, and Kara turned to investigate the contents of the oven.

“Now?" Kara Moaned. "Please say they’re done now.”

Cat opened the oven and signaled for Kara to grab the tray and place them on the side. Kara reached in to grab the trays, while Cat replaced them with a tray of unbaked cookies. 

“You are not allowed to touch these. They have to cool and then you can have some.” 

“Why is baking so hard!” Kara whined thumping her head on the island as she sat down opposite Cats workstation. She watched as Cat moved effortlessly around the kitchen, collecting various bowls and utensils and tossing them into the sink. 

“Kara, it’s not that hard to bake. All you have to do is wait.” She said as she turned and faced the alien with a hand on her hip and a teasing smile. 

“I hate waiting," Kara affirmed. "I waited 24 years to meet you and I don’t want to wait any longer.” She offered Cat her best pout and the older woman couldn’t help but lean over and kiss it off. 

Kara pulled away and started to walk backwards towards the staircase, reaching her arms out to entice Cat. 

“Like you said Carter’s not coming home for a few hours. We could be doing some adult activities.” Kara implored, punctuating her words with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

Cat smirked as she entered Kara’s space, and Kara lifted her with strong hands on the backs of her thighs, allowing Cat’s leg to wrap around her waist. She was far too impatient to do anything but super speed them to their bedroom. 

*

After a very passionate lovemaking session - filled with screams, moans and a plethora of hickeys, and Kara, unfortunately, going down to the kitchen every 20 minutes to check if the cookies were baked - Cat sat up and watched Kara came back into the room wearing only a pair of boy shorts, with her abs on full display. 

“All the cookies are done, so can we decorate them now?” She asked, flopping down onto the bed. The alien propped her head up with her hand, watching as Cat pulled back the duvet and picked up Kara’s discarded oxford shirt from the floor to slip it on. It was so big on her that she could have worn it as a dress. “You should I wear my clothes more often. You look good in them,” 

Cat smiled, leaning down to place a sweet kiss on Kara’s parted lips. “I want to decorate cookies so come on, up. I’ll be downstairs, put on a shirt. Or don’t. I don’t mind,” With a backwards glance, she sauntered away.

Kara tumbled back onto the bed, hand over her mouth to suppress a stupidly lovesick grin. “I’m in love with this woman,” She muttered to herself. 

After pulling a worn CatCo shirt down over her head, she padded into the kitchen and found Cat with a piping bag skillfully icing the letters. Kara wandered around the older woman and slipped her hands around her waist. 

It had been just over a year since Kara had moved into the house and just over three years since they started dating. Kara had been promoted to Junior reporter after her stint as Cat’s assistant, and when Cat had taken her leave of absence, Kara finally decided that life was short and she should reach out for what she wanted and grasp it in both hands. 

Kara took Cat's advice and finally dove into the choppy, uncharted waters that lead to her breaking the sound barrier and navigating breathtaking mountainsides in Bhutan to locate Cat, in a yurt of all places. No words were spoken before Kara kissed her. 

“Why don’t you put on a film. I’ll super speed these,” Kara said, smiling widening briefly as she remembered that first kiss. Cat slipped out of her arms, pausing only to press her lips to Kara's cheek before making her way out of the kitchen. 

With a burst of super speed, but no less care and attention, Kara decorated all the cookies and loaded up the dishwasher. She even had time to grab the small blue box that she had been keeping hidden for the better part of a year, and with her track record of keeping secrets that were no easy feat. 

“What do you want to watch?” Cat called as she passed the kitchen to go up the stairs. 

Kara had everything she needed, she carefully carried the plate with the arranged cookies into the living room to set on the coffee table before hiding from Cat. 

“I was thinking maybe that film that Ryan’s in." Cat continued. "He called again yesterday, asking me whether we were interested in an invitation to his birthday party-“ Cat stopped as she walked into the room and saw the plate of cookies; letters arranged into four little words she hadn’t been expecting to hear, at least not for the foreseeable future. The door closed gently and Cat turned around to see Kara on one knee with a blue velvet box. 

“I had this whole speech planned, but I forgot it." She giggled softly, trying to get Cat to crack a smile, "So I’m just gonna improvise.” Kara opened the box and watched as tears began to well in Cat’s eyes. 

“I came to this Earth and I didn't even know your language. I grew up a stranger, an alien if you will, on a planet I couldn’t call home. But look at me now; Not only a junior editor to a billion dollar company and a pretty successful freelance journalist, but hopefully, if you would let me, the wife to the most beautiful woman I have ever met and a step-mom to the most amazing son. I finally found a home, something I never even dreamt that would get again after being sent away from mine. Turns out those 24 years trapped and alone weren't as bad as I thought, because they led to you."

A pause to wipe her own eyes with the backs of her hands, which finally encouraged a smile onto Cats previously enrapt face. "I love you Cat. I’ll always love you. So, please, please, please will you do me the greatest honour imaginable and turn this lonely alien into a very happy married one?”

“Yes. Yes, Kara, I'll marry you.” She pulled Kara up by her shirt and kissed her softly on the lips, short presses that allowed her to caress Kara's face. “This why you wanted to bake alphabet cookies?” 

Kara nodded, gently removing the ring from the box to slip it onto Cat’s finger. She was pulled forward by Cat and they both landed on the sofa together, prompting more eager, fervent kisses. 

Sometime later, when their kisses became more languid, Kara reached over Cat to grab the remote and pressed the play button, settling back to allow Cat to snuggle into her side. 

Clearly, they had fallen asleep while watching because Kara was being woken by a quiet whisper and the shake of shoulders; “Hey sleepy, how did it go?”

Cat was curled into her side, with her head resting in the crook of Kara’s neck. The alien looked up at the not so small kid and smiled. It was hard looking at him and not seeing that small boy she'd first met back when she was an assistant, but he was 17 and looking at colleges to apply for next year. 

“She said yes,” her voice emphasised her splitting smile, the eager tone caused Cat to stir on her shoulder before snuggling in closer. 

Carter smiled and raised his fist so Kara could bump it.

“How’s Lisa?” Kara asked as he settled in the armchair opposite. Lisa was Carter’s girlfriend, a very sweet girl that he had met at a comic convention the year before last after he told her how much he liked the accuracy of her Supergirl costume. 

“She’s good. Jason, you know, her brother, is off to MIT in a couple of days so she’ll be away visiting family for the next week. She’s home for Alex’s wedding shower though." He explained, typing something into his phone. "If she’s still allowed to come.”

“Of course she can come! The more the merrier." Her voice shined with her excitement for the upcoming party. "Warning though, I think Maggie’s father is coming and he is very against her being gay so it’ll be interesting how that turns out.” She stretched out her free arm and rubbed a crick in her neck. 

Cat stirred and buried her head deeper into Kara’s shoulder, placing a light kiss against her t-shirt. Kara watched with a wistful expression that Carter mirrored. “How’s she been? I know what happened last month took a toll on her. How is she when I go out?” 

Carter sighed quietly, eyes lingering on the sight of his mother sleeping peacefully. “She’s getting better; But sometimes she just sits and watches the news, like she's waiting for something.”

Kara had been left to deal with a missile that General Lane had deployed accidentally in a training session. Kara had been left with no choice but to guide it up and into the atmosphere to stop it exploding over the city. She knew that her chances of actually succeeding might have been slim but if it meant that Cat would survive, that she was safe, Kara would die a more painful death any day.

*

“Alex, what are my odds?” She yelled through the coms, over the sound of the wind whistling past at extreme speeds, carrying the missile upwards. 

“Kara, I- you can do this. You’ll be fine.” Alex replied, unable to tell Kara the truth. Why should she make what could be her last moments any more painful?

“Alex, tell me my odds.” Kara strained against the missile, trying to control it. Her fingers curled into the metal work, but even then it was fighting against her every inch that they strayed from its programmed path.

Alex was cursing on the other end, shouting something to someone in the room with her. “Slim. My god Kara, really fucking slim. Once you’re up there you can’t get home. I don’t know how to save you. Why do you always have to save everyone?” Alex replied, voice shrouded in anguish. 

Kara closed her eyes feeling the wind against her hair and skin, feeling alone. 

“My whole planet died. I lost everyone. I can’t lose them again. That’s why I try so hard. How high am I Alex?” Kara could hear the hesitation on the other side. “Alex!”

“Almost 330,000 feet. You’re right the edge. Please Kara, just let go. Please.”

Kara held on tight, pushing the missile up even as static crackled in her ear and she could hear the faint voice of someone pleading her to come back home. Moments later the static was replaced by deafening silence and she was alone in space. 

The missile floated weightlessly, away from the Earth. It looked harmless now, inert.

Kara tried to push and propel herself back towards earth, but beyond the atmosphere she couldn't generate thrust, and she couldn't breathe. The stark blackness started to envelop her as she closed her eyes and drifted off with her memories of Krypton. 

She couldn’t remember anything until the moment before she woke.

“Kara wake up; your people need you.” She thought heard her mother crying. She swore she could make out her silhouette too, on the very edges of her vision.

In that moment she sat up and took a breath, blindly pulling off the various cables and tubes attached to her. Alarms rang throughout the room as she stumbled off the bed and towards the door. As she fell out of the doorway she felt a strong set of arms grab her. Kara looked up and saw J’onn holding her, and Alex standing just behind him, looking for a way to help.

“Kara, it’s okay. I’ve got you." Alex tried to calm her as J'onn escorted her back to the bed. "You've been out for 2 weeks, but you’re okay, you did it. You saved everyone.” 

*

“Don’t touch the cookies,” Cat warned as Carter reached down to nab one of the letters of Kara’s proposal. The sleepy older woman sat up and pulled away from Kara to stretch. “I want to send a picture of this to Lois. Let her know I’ve got a superhero all of my own.” She smiled and placed a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek. 

“I never thought I would have this. A home, a family, a place in this world." She looked from Cat to Carter then back again, "Yet being here with you it seems so easy.” Kara pulled Cat back down into a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around Cat, wishing that she could hold her there for the rest of eternity, the rest of the world be damned. 

The sound of a text originating from Carter's phone brought them away from the moment. The teen's expression was hopeful. “Mom, it's Lisa. They’re going out to celebrate Jason going to MIT. Can I go along? I’m not going to see her for the next week.” He gave her his best puppy-dog expression; as if she would be able to tell him no anyway.

Cat rolled her eyes and sighed as she stood up to hug her son. “Only if you stop growing. You’re too tall for me to hug.” She pulled him down by his shirt collar into a hug. 

“Congrats mom. I’m going to go, so I’ll see you tomorrow.” He murmured in her ear, then he pulled away, touching his fist to Kara's on his way out of the room. They waited until they heard his car roll down the driveway and the gate shut before they locked eyes and Cat pounced on Kara.

“I’m going upstairs." Cat started, eyes dark with lust. "Join me in five minutes.” The older woman huskily whispered in her ear. She pulled away after an intense, promise-filled kiss and a wink that left Kara flushed, flustered and alone with her imagination running wild.


End file.
